


And then...

by NatBarrett



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	And then...

Энди совершенно точно не волнует окружающая обстановка.  
Взгляд из-под толстых линз – отрешённый, улыбка какая-то кривая, рука зарывается в волосы, и рыжие пряди встают иглами. А, главное, – между пальцами зажата крепкая самокрутка, так не вяжущаяся с образом паренька в свитере.  
Дэйв хихикает, отбирает самокрутку и затягивается сам.

– А где Мартин? – спрашивает Энди, удивлённо смотря на свои пальцы, несколькими секундами раннее в которых еще был косяк. Потом переводит взгляд на Дэйва и понимает, куда этот косяк делся. Гаан садится рядом с ним прямо на пол, прижимаясь плечом к плечу и притягивая к себе колено.  
– Да похер на Мартина! – широко улыбается он и делает затяжку. – Как-то в пятнадцать к нам приезжали какие-то панки, грезящие о выступлении в том самом «Виски», но пропавшие в захолустьях вроде баров нашего города… Так вот, мы с ребятами после этого знатно накурились, и штырило сильнее, чем сейчас.  
– Так ты щеглом был, – хмыкнул Энди, прислонившись бедром к бедру Гаана. Если бы Алан или Мартин зашли сейчас, то застали бы весьма живописную сцену. – А может, косяк получше. Дай сюда, у нас больше этой херни нет!

И забирает у него самокрутку, слушая возмущённый вскрик.

– Энди, мать твою, ты так красиво куришь, – доверительно сообщает Дэйв, положив ему голову на плечо. – Прямо хочется смотреть на тебя и смотреть.  
– Так смотри, – жизнерадостно отвечает Энди, стряхивая пепел. – Разве я только курю красиво?  
– Не только, – соглашается Гаан. – Я тогда, кстати, еще в Лизи был влюблен. Ну а накуренным вообще нихрена не соображал, признался ей и потом присунул.  
– Ты же ни на что не намекаешь?

Дэйв поднял голову и посмотрел на него из-под осветленной челки. Его зубы обнажились в какой-то странной улыбке.

– Да я почти прямо говорю.

Он резко поднимается и встает на колени, по обе стороны от Энди расставив ноги. Тот смотрит на него вполне довольно, плохо соображая из-за выкуренного косяка, покорно закрывает глаза, когда Дэйв целует его сухими губами, стараясь ухватиться за щёки, но промахнувшись и ударив по плечам. Решив, видимо, что и так сойдёт, Дэйв оставляет руки на подрагивающих от внезапного смеха плечах и старается углубить поцелуй, но недовольно отстраняется.

– Ну чего ты ржёшь? – почти вежливо интересуется он.  
– Вот так живёшь, – всё ещё смеясь, говорит Энди, – а потом начинаешь думать – ты гей или это трава виновата?

Дэйв, всё так же стоя на коленях, задумывается.

– Давай потом попробуем? На чистую голову? – наматывая рыжий локон на палец, интересуется он.  
– Давай, – улыбается Энди.

Дэйв слезает, берёт с пола бутылку пива и идёт к выходу на шатающихся то ли от косяка, то ли от волнения ногах.  
Он-то знает, что это не трава.


End file.
